Fishing
by Marymel
Summary: My idea of how Brass should have left. No real spoilers.


**I don't own CSI.**

**I really love writing stories for Jim Brass, and I hate that he's leaving this season :(. So, with all that's happened, I thought about how I would have written Jim's exit from the show. Then I thought about how Warrick was always there for Jim in the past, and in my story "Chances Lost And Found," Jim was comforted by Warrick's ex-wife, Tina. So, I thought it would be fitting for Jim to have a heart-to-heart with Warrick and Tina's son, Eli. And...enough rambling! Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

**And more Jackson stories are on the way.**

Jim Brass took another long sip of Scotch as D.B. left. With all that happened with Ellie, he wondered if he'd ever stop blaming himself for what she did. Sara told him he wasn't to blame for what Ellie did - either to others or to herself. But every time he thought of Ellie in jail or in the hospital after attempting suicide, he thought of everything he might have or should have done differently.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his cell phone rang. He sighed heavily and wasn't going to answer until he saw the name on the caller ID - Tina Brewster, the former wife of his late friend, Warrick Brown. He answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, Jim," Tina's voice came through the phone. Jim was glad to have a relationship with the her and with Warrick's son Eli. "I was just wondering...it's a pretty day, and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic with Eli and me."

Sighing deeply, a small smile crossed Jim's face. A picnic with his friend's son sounded...perfect. "Sure."

Forty-five minutes later, Jim pulled up to Lake Mead. He smiled when he saw Tina and Eli fixing a spot on the shoreline for their picnic.

Tina smiled when she saw Jim get out of his car. She waved as Eli raced up to Jim and gave him a hug.

Jim laughed as Eli hugged him. "Well, hello there!"

"Hi, Uncle Jim!" Eli said happily. "Mommy said you'd come have a picnic with us."

"Yeah," Jim said with a soft smile. "I was so happy your mom called me."

Tina smiled as they walked up to their picnic blanket. "Well, we're glad you could come. My dad is going to come take Eli fishing in a few days."

"He is?" Jim smiled as Eli smiled up at him.

"Did you ever go fishing?" Eli asked.

"Once, a long time ago," Jim said. He couldn't help but see Warrick when he looked into Eli's eyes.

Tina smiled sadly as she watched Eli and Jim. She'd gotten to know the detective after he and the team investigated the death of a minister at Warrick's grave. Though she'd kept Eli from Jim and the CSI team, they'd become very close family. And, with everything Jim endured in the past year, Tina knew being close to Eli and the CSI family was very important.

"I've got a good idea," Tina said. "Eli, would you like to show Jim your fishing poles while I get the rest of the picnic set up?"

"Sure! Come on!" Eli grabbed his fishing poles and pulled the detective to a nearby spot at the shore.

Jim smiled as Eli pulled him to a spot on the lake. As much as he missed Warrick, he was thrilled to be a substitute uncle to his son. Jim helped Eli put the lure on his pole.

"You know how to fish?" Eli asked.

Jim laughed softly. "It's been a while. I had a pretty cool uncle, and he took me fishing when I was about your size."

"Cool! Cause now you're my uncle taking me fishing!"

A sad smile crossed Jim's face. "Yeah, how bout that?"

The two sat on the shore and cast their poles in the water. Tina watched as her son sat with his father's good friend, and smiled softly at how right it looked.

After a few moments, Eli asked, "Uncle Jim, do you think my dad would like fishing?"

"I don't know," Jim said with a sigh. "But I think he would, because he'd get to spend some time with you."

Eli smiled. "Yeah, that would be cool."

Jim smiled softly at the thoughtful, beautiful boy. "I know your dad really loved you, even before you were born."

Eli looked at Jim and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Jim answered honestly. "He loved your mom. And when he found out he was going to be a dad..." Jim shook his head and smiled sadly.

As Jim turned away, Eli looked at him curiously. "My mom said you lost someone."

Jim sighed heavily and looked back at Eli. "Yeah. I lost...my daughter. She didn't die, but she's done a lot of bad things."

"Is she in jail?" Eli innocently asked.

"Yeah...yeah she is. She hurt a lot of people. Me, her mom..." Jim looked away and sighed, trying to regain his composure.

Eli frowned and looked at his line in the water. "My mom got better."

Jim breathed deeply and looked at Eli. "Yeah, she did...and I'm so happy she did. Because now I get to hang out with you and your mom. And you are a really great kid. And, uh..." he looked back and smiled at Tina, then smiled at Eli. "You're mom's pretty cool, too."

"Yeah," Eli said with a grin. He curiously looked at Jim. "I'm sorry about your daughter."

"So am I, pal."

Tina smiled as she watched her son with his father's good friend. She knew Warrick wanted to be a father, and Eli relished getting to know his CSI family - the only family Warrick had. And she knew Jim had lost so much with Ellie. Seeing him chatting and fishing with Eli, Tina couldn't imagine anyone not liking Jim. Eli clearly adored him.

After a few moments, Eli scrunched up his nose and smiled. "I don't think they're biting today."

Jim laughed softly. "Doesn't look like it." He was loving just being with the little boy.

"But it's okay," Eli added. "Cause my mom brought a good lunch. You like turkey sandwiches?"

Turkey sandwiches sounded perfect. "Sure."

They took their fishing poles and joined Tina on the picnic blanket. Eli chatted happily about fishing with his grandfather, how school was going, or just anything that came to mind. Jim didn't say much, but he truly was enjoying the company. Knowing he and the team had a second chance with Tina and Eli made Jim feel relieved and happy.

Tina smiled softly. "I'm glad you could come, Jim."

"Well, thank you for inviting me," Jim said with a soft smile "Really, it was kind of you to think of me."

"I'm glad you could come too," Eli said.

Jim smiled softly as Eli gave him a sandwich. He knew Eli knew nothing about his strained relationship with Ellie or how she'd done everything in her power to hurt Jim - he just loved his father's family.

Tina watched Eli and Jim interact so naturally together and smiled. She knew Jim had basically lost his daughter, and Eli needed a father figure. Knowing Jim loved Eli even after she'd cut him and the lab off before gave Tina a sense of peace.

"You know," Tina said softly. "I'm getting more hours at the hospital now."

"Really? That's great," Jim said. He admired how Tina had cleaned herself up since the murder of a minister at Warrick's grave.

"Thanks," Tina said with a warm smile. Looking at Eli happily eating and spending time with his family, Tina smiled softly. "I was wondering...Eli's going to need someone to stay with him after school and sometimes when I'm at work."

"I don't need a babysitter, mom," Eli protested.

"Well, I thought maybe your Uncle Jim would like to come over sometime, or you could go to his house. You could go fishing together, and hang out."

Jim raised his eyebrows and smiled softly at Tina's suggestion. He really did love spending time with Eli, and he, Tina and the family at the lab and department were the only family he really had. Knowing Tina wanted him and everyone to be part of her and Eli's lives, Jim found himself fighting back tears.

After a few moments, Tina asked, "Would you...would that be okay?"

"Please?" Eli asked.

Jim smiled at the boy who looked so much like his father. "I'd like that."

Eli smiled and hugged the detective. A smile found its way to Jim's face as he hugged the little boy.

"Thank you," Tina said with a warm smile. "This really means a lot to me...and to Eli."

"And me," Jim said softly.

The rest of the afternoon was spent just playing chatting. Jim knew he couldn't replace Warrick or save Ellie, but he was grateful to have an extended family he loved.

**The End.**


End file.
